Fairies and Ghosts Unite: Time Crasher
by SOLmaster
Summary: A two-part short story based on my FOP/DP crossovers. Timmy wishes to go back in time to meet the younger version of his cousin, Danny, not knowing what trouble it might lead to.
1. Part 1

_This is a little two-part short story I wrote that is based on my Fairly Oddparents and Danny Phantom crossovers. I will mention that this is NOT Fairies and Ghosts Unite 4, but this is a short story that takes place after the first story. It's not necessary to read the whole trilogy to understand what goes on in this story, but you might need to read the first one to understand some parts. Also since the first Fairies and Ghosts Unite was written a long time ago, this also takes place before Phantom Planet and Fairly Odd Baby._

_Okay, that's it for the Author's Note. Now you can enjoy the first part of my Fairies and Ghost Unite short._

**Fairies and Ghosts Unite: Time Crasher**

In Amity Park, everything seemed to be going normal until a voice called out, "Help! Help! I need a cool superhero! Someone who's half ghost and I'm related to!"

Then Danny suddenly phased up from the ground in front of Timmy. "Timmy, what's wrong?"

"Ooooh!" A spooky voice said.

Danny turned around and saw a floating figure with a green scary face as he was making ghost noises. Danny frowned in annoyance as he shoots an ecto-beam at the 'ghost' and it knocks of his face revealing it was really Cosmo wearing a mask.

Danny angrily turns to Timmy, who nervously chuckles. "Gee, thanks for the help, Danny."

But Danny just crossed his arms, changing into human form and still giving Timmy a disappointed look.

"So, uh…" Timmy sheepishly said. "What's up?"

Danny still had a disappointed look as he asked, "Timmy, do you remember that little talk we had yesterday?"

Timmy tried to think. "Uh…never tell Jazz you broke her science project?"

"No!" Danny replied until he realizes what Timmy said. "Wait, how do you- Never mind, but don't you remember what I told you about keeping my secret?"

"Aw, come on." Timmy groaned. "I mean do you know how cool it is to be related to a ghost superhero?"

Danny raised an eyebrow. "Not really."

"But it's not fair how you won't change into ghost form unless I'm about to be attacked by some ghoul." Timmy asked.

"Look," Danny said in a calm tone. "Don't you remember you promised that you wouldn't tell anyone I'm Danny Phantom?"

"I know. I promised I wouldn't tell, and I won't tell."

"Good. And I won't tell anyone about your ghost friends."

"Yeah, I know." Timmy groaned. "You won't tell anyone about Cosmo and Wanda, and I won't tell anyone about your ghost powers."

"Glad you understand." Danny said. "And I'm adding the 'don't send anymore false alarms' thing too."

Timmy rolled his eyes as he frowned.

Soon, Sam and Tucker find them. "Danny? Timmy?" Sam asked. "What are you guys doing back there?"

"Nothing much." Danny answered. "I was just about to go over and meet you guys." But then his Ghost Sense went off.

"Ooh," Timmy said amazed. "That must mean there's a ghost near. Let me come help you beat it."

"Actually, Timmy," Danny said. "I'll handle this one by myself."

"What?!" Timmy said disappointed. "But, I helped you beat Lord K, didn't I?"

"Yes, but that's different." Danny said. "You should probably stay here for now."

Timmy just stood there and pouted. "We never get to hang out." He muttered.

"Don't worry, Timmy." Danny assured. "This'll be done in no time."

Danny transformed into ghost form and flew off leaving Sam, Tucker, and Timmy behind who was still pouting.

"What am I supposed to do when he goes off to fight ghosts and leaves me?" Timmy asked.

"Well, you can always…" Sam was about to suggest until Timmy started to storm off. "…play with someone else."

* * *

Timmy went inside to Fenton Works, and went into the room he was staying in. Then, his godparents appear in front of him.

"What's the matter, Timmy?" Wanda asked, noticing his disappointment.

Timmy answered, "Its Danny. He always has to go fight ghosts, and I don't get to hang with him."  
"But, you know he has to protect you and everybody from ghosts." Wanda mentioned.

"Yeah," Cosmo said. "It's not like he's the kind of guy who always goes off to fight ghosts and barely has time for his friends and family."

Wanda glared angrily at Cosmo.

Timmy just turned around and frowned. "Man, it almost makes me wish that Danny was a kid again without ghost powers." Cosmo and Wanda lift their wands in the air until Timmy says, "I said almost."

Then Timmy started to walk off with Cosmo and Wanda watching.

"Where are you going now?" Wanda asked.

Timmy answered, "I'm just going to tell his parents that he's been ditching me to go do his own stuff."

"But, Timmy…" Wanda tried to say.

Before Timmy walked out the door, he said, "Don't worry. You'll see that once Danny gets in trouble with his parents, he'll have to spend more time with me…I didn't say it was a great plan, but it'll keep him from going ghost for a while."

Timmy shut the door behind him, leaving Cosmo and Wanda with concerned looks on what this might lead to.

* * *

Timmy walked down the stairs and into the living room to see Maddie sitting on the sofa. "Aunt Maddie?" Timmy asked.

Timmy peeked from behind the arm of the chair. "Aunt Maddie, I-" He stopped when he saw her looking at photo albums. "Ooh, old family pictures!"

Timmy then took a seat next to Maddie.

Maddie noticed and greeted, "Oh, hi Timmy. I'm just looking through some old memories while I take a break from working in the Ghost Lab."

Timmy looks at them and sees some pictures of Danny with Sam and Tucker, ones with Danny, Jazz, Jack, and Maddie, and he turns to see one with a ten-year-old with black spiky hair wearing a white shirt and blue shorts.

"Is that Danny?" Timmy asked, pointing to the picture of the little kid.

"Yes," Maddie said. "That's Danny back when he was ten."

Timmy looked like he was enjoying looking at all the pictures of Danny's childhood, but then he saw a picture of a much younger Danny Fenton. "Aunt Maddie, what's going on in this picture?" He asked as he pointed to a picture where Danny, who wore a white shirt, blue overall shorts, and had freckles, was sitting on the table with Maddie bandaging his arm, and he had looked like he had been crying.

Maddie answered, "That's when Danny was eight. He came home with Tucker one day when he hurt his arm. He never did tell me what exactly happened."

Timmy stares at the picture some more, and then he points his eyes somewhere, wondering something.

* * *

Later on, Danny was in the Ghost Lab with Sam and Tucker.

"So, I got Skulker taken care of and that makes Amity Park technically safe for now." Danny told Sam and Tucker.

"Well, just remember to keep your eyes open for anything." Sam said. "You never know who could come up next."

"I know, but trust me." Danny assured. "I can totally be ready for whoever comes." Then suddenly, Timmy came out and grabbed a hold of Danny's right arm. "Timmy?"

"Except for your ten-year-old cousin." Tucker mentioned.

Timmy looked at Danny's elbow and spotted something. "Ooh, it's true. You do have a scar right here just like in those old pictures of you."

"My scar?" Danny wondered as he looked at his elbow to see a small scar there. "Wait a minute, how did you know about that?"

"Oh come on, Danny." Timmy just said. "Tell me how you got it in the first place."

"Well," Danny began. "It happened when I was eight, and I was walking home when a ghost showed up and attacked me thereby giving me this scar."

"You're saying a ghost attacked you and that's how you got hurt?" Sam asked.

"That's funny. I happen to remember that story a little differently." Tucker mentioned.

"Well, what happened, Tuck?" Timmy asked.

Tucker remembered what happened as he told everybody the story, leading to a flashback.

* * *

_One day, an eight-year-old Danny, Tucker, Dash, and Kwan walked into an ally and see a large chain-link metal fence._

"_Wow, that fence is high." Young Kwan said amazed. "Maybe you can jump it." He told Young Dash._

"_Yeah, Fenton," Young Dash told Young Danny. "Maybe you should try jumping it."_

_Young Danny looked a bit nervous. "I…uh…"_

"_Forget it," Young Tucker said. "No one like us can possibly make that jump."_

"_Then why don't Fentsquirt try it?" Young Dash suggested._

"_Well…okay." Young Danny reluctantly agreed._

_Young Danny looked at the fence, feeling a bit nervous, before he took a few steps back and started running as fast as he could toward the fence. Then he jumped to the top and tried climbing over it, but when he did, he fell over to the other side and fell to the ground._

"_Danny!" Young Tucker shouted as he ran over to him._

"_Hey, he's crying!" Young Dash noticed as he and Young Kwan laugh._

* * *

When the flashback ended, Timmy couldn't help but laugh. "You cried?" He asked Danny.

"I was eight, alright?" Danny replied in annoyed tone. "And thanks, Tuck, for bringing that back up."

"No problem, dude." Tucker smiled.

Then Sam said, "But still, we do remember the old you when you were eight up to when you turned ten. You were just like Timmy a little bit."

"Except I don't cry when I get hurt." Timmy mentioned.

"I wasn't like that." Danny denied. "Maybe a little, but I learned never to do anymore dangerous stunts like that ever again. But when I got my ghost powers, it was somewhat safer and…that was then and this is now so that's all that matters."

"Wow," Cosmo said. "What he just said didn't make sense at all."

Timmy chuckled. "Yeah. So can we hang out now, Danny? Huh, huh?"

"I'd like to, Timmy." Danny replied. "But I have to patrol the city for ghosts with Sam and Tucker."

Timmy suddenly smiled. "That's even better. I can go with you and it'll be even cooler."

"Actually, Timmy, it'd probably be best if you stay here." Danny said.

"What?! Why should I?"

Danny answered, "Because you might be a little too young for this kind of stuff."

"He's right." Tucker said. "You should wait till you're a bit older."

"But what am I supposed to do?" Timmy asked disappointed.

"Play with your ghost friends." Danny suggested. "Play a video game, hang out with my parents, I don't care. Just find something to do while I'm gone."

Timmy turned around angrily and grunted with his arms crossed. After Danny, Sam, and Tucker said goodbye to Timmy, Cosmo and Wanda flew over to him.

"This stinks!" Timmy shouted annoyed. "Danny always has to do stuff with his ghost powers."

Yeah," Cosmo agreed. "It's just like television where the one with superpowers is always to busy to do anything with his family."

"Oh, come on, Timmy." Wanda told him. "I'm sure once Danny's done, he'll have plenty of time to spend with you. You are his cousin after all."

But Timmy just said, "But you know what? I'd rather have a cousin who's my age and doesn't have ghost powers. He'd be a lot more fun to hang out with than Danny." Then his eyes widen with an idea. "Hey, that's it!"

Wanda looked unsure. "Timmy, you're not gonna wish Danny was your age, are you?"

"Nope, it's a lot better than that." Timmy replied. "I'm gonna wish to go back in time to when Danny WAS my age."

"That's an even better idea!" Cosmo shouted as he and Wanda wave their wands, making Timmy's time scooter appear.

Timmy hopped onto the scooter, and Wanda asked, "But Timmy, don't you think it might be dangerous to go back in time to when Danny was young?"

"Relax, Wanda." Cosmo said. "There can't be any ghosts that attack in the past."

Wanda still looked unsure. "Well, I guess. But what if Danny finds out?"

Timmy replied, "Which is why you're gonna stay here and make sure he doesn't get suspicious about what I'm doing. Okay…Danny's fourteen, so that would mean I have to go back…" He counted on his fingers and did the math. "Six years!"

He typed six years on the keypad and then a portal appeared, and he drove off, waving goodbye to Cosmo and Wanda. When Timmy left, Cosmo and Wanda poof away, unknowingly that something was going on in the Ghost Portal. Then suddenly from out of the portal came Skulker.

"Finally!" Skulker said as he smirked. "Now that I'm back in the human world, I can attack that ghost brat and he'll soon be mine."

But then he notices the time portal still there from when Timmy left to past. Skulker then stared at it oddly and wondered what it could be.

"Whatever this strange portal is there's bound to be something on the other side." Skulker said as he smirked. "And something that would assist me in defeating the ghost boy." Then he went into the portal as it disappeared.

* * *

Then in Amity Park, A portal opened up and Timmy's scooter came driving out, but he was going so fast that he couldn't stop in time and he crashed into a fire hydrant, breaking the front of the scooter.

Timmy looked up and smiled. "Cool, I'm in the past of Amity Park!" He then looked around. "Weird, I can't even tell the difference."

Then he jumped off the scooter and spotted Fenton Works up ahead. "Ah ha! Now all I have to do is find the ten-year-old Danny Fenton, who is not yet supposed to be Danny Phantom."

He turns to Fenton Works and sees a small boy with black hair, blue eyes, and freckles, who was wearing a white shirt, blue overall shorts, and red sneakers.

Timmy smiled widely and said, "Yes! That's gotta be Danny!"

When the Young Danny was coming down the steps, he got startled when Timmy ran up to him. "Hi Danny!" Timmy greeted. "I'm Timmy."

Young Danny seemed a bit nervous as he finally responds in a voice that was much softer sounding than Danny's older voice, "Um…hi."

Oh, my gosh," Timmy said excitedly. "It's so great to finally have a cousin who won't be going ghost all the time and will finally get to spend time with me instead of acting like a jerk and leaving me. If only Cosmo and Wanda can be here to see this."

Young Danny looked at him oddly. "Um…I…don't know what you mean."

Timmy then turned to his younger cousin. "Oh, right. Uh, forget all that stuff I said. We can hang out and do ten-year-old stuff, and maybe even laugh about that time you tried to hop that fence when you were eight."

"But, I didn't hop a fence." Young Danny mentioned.

"What are you talking about?" Timmy asked. "Of course you did, remember? The scar is right…" He checks Young Danny's arm, but is surprised to see no scar on his elbow.

"Hey what gives?" Timmy wondered. "I thought you cut yourself when you were eight."

"But…But, I am eight." Young Danny mentioned.

"What?!" Timmy asked in shock. "But you're supposed to be ten, I mean…" He then noticed Young Danny looking at him oddly. "I'll be right back."

Young Danny watches Timmy run away, but then he slowly backs away as he runs off to get away from Timmy.

Timmy runs over to his Time Scooter and tries to figure out what's wrong. "I know I went to the right time. I mean if he's eight then that would mean…" He counts his fingers until he realizes something. "If Danny's fourteen then that would mean I went back six years to when he was eight instead of four years to when he was ten!"

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the present, Danny Phantom was flying in the air while Sam and Tucker were following him on their scooters.

"Well, it looks like everything's pretty much normal here." Danny said to his friends through the Fenton Phones. "No ghosts, no trouble."

"Good to hear." Sam replied through the Fenton Phones. "And speaking of trouble, don't you think you should start paying more attention to a certain someone?"

Danny had a confused look. "Who?"

"You know." Tucker said. "Someone with buckteeth and a pink hat."

"Buckteeth…pink hat..," Danny said as he pondered. "Who do I know with buckteeth and a pink hat?"

"Danny!" Sam said annoyed.

"Relax, I'm only kidding." Danny said as he chuckled. "I know Timmy wants to hang out, and I will. But first let's get back and see if he's there."

* * *

Back in the past, Timmy was sitting on the steps of Fenton Works by himself as he sulked.

"Oh great," Timmy sarcastically groaned. "I enter the wrong time, and now my Time Scooter is broken. And without Cosmo and Wanda here to help, that means I'm stuck here!"

Timmy felt depressed as he laid his head into his hands, but then he heard laughing and looked up to see Young Danny and a few other kids going into an ally.

Timmy then realized something. "Wait a minute. If Danny's supposed to be eight right now, and he doesn't have that scar yet, then that means…Oh no!"

In the ally, Young Danny, Tucker, Dash, and Kwan see a large chain-link metal fence.

"Wow, that fence is high." Young Kwan said amazed. "Maybe you can jump it." He told Young Dash.

"Yeah, Fenton," Young Dash told Young Danny. "Maybe you should try jumping it."

Young Danny looked a bit nervous. "I…uh…"

"Forget it," Young Tucker said. "No one like us can possibly make that jump."

"Then why don't Fentsquirt try it?" Young Dash suggested.

"Well…okay." Young Danny reluctantly agreed.

Young Danny looked at the fence, feeling a bit nervous, before he took a few steps back and started running as fast as he could toward the fence. Then he jumped to the top and tried climbing over it, but when he did, he fell over to the other side and when he was about to fall to the ground, Timmy quickly ran over and caught Young Danny in his arms, but fell over with Young Danny on top of him.

Young Dash and Kwan see this and start to laugh.

"Nice jump, Fenton!" Young Dash shouted. "Maybe you should've had you mommy come and catch you instead!"

When Young Dash and Kwan walk away, Young Tucker quickly went through the hole in the fence and ran over to Young Danny.

"Danny!" Young Tucker called. "Are you okay?"

"I'm okay." Young Danny replied. "But…" He looked at Timmy, who seemed to be knocked out from when Young Danny landed on him.

Then Timmy started to wake up and he saw Young Danny and Tucker, who is wearing his red beret, yellow jacket with a hood, and green shorts, looking at him.

"Danny?" Timmy groaned. "Tucker?"

* * *

Meanwhile, in the present, Danny had reached Fenton Works and he landed at the door, changing back into Danny Fenton. But when he was about to open the door, he noticed a blue glow on his elbow.

"Huh?" Danny wondered as he looked at his elbow and he noticed his scar was now disappearing. "What the…"

Sam and Tucker notice Danny standing at the doorway, and Sam asked, "Danny, are you okay?"

"I don't know." Danny replied unsure. "…But now I'm starting to really wonder where Timmy is."

Inside Fenton Works, up in Timmy's room, Cosmo and Wanda were playing chess in the air.

"That's checkmate." Wanda said proudly when she moved her piece.

"Check mate?" Cosmo asked as he smiled. "That's what I said to our waiter when we ate in Australia."

Then the door burst open as Danny, Sam, and Tucker came in.

"Cosmo? Wanda?" Danny asked. "Where's Timmy?"

Cosmo and Wanda looked worried as they glanced at each other. They both stammered as they wondered what to say. "Uh…"

Then Wanda said, "He's hiding."

"Hiding?" Sam asked in disbelief.

"Yeah!" Cosmo quickly agreed. "He's hiding from all the ghosts that are in this timeline that's for sure!"

"Timeline?" Danny questioned until he narrowed his eyes at them. "Alright you two, what's going on?"

"Uh…" Cosmo stuttered. "What are you talking about? Timmy didn't go back in time to when you were younger and that you're not supposed to find out about it if that's what you're thinking."

Danny then gets a shocked look. "HE WHAT?!"

* * *

In the past, Timmy was looking at Young Danny's elbow. "Phew," Timmy said in relief. "No scar."

"Hey, what are you talking about?" Young Tucker asked. "And how do you know our names when we don't even know you?"

"I…I know him already." Young Danny mentioned.

"You do?" Young Tucker asked confused.

Young Danny was about to answer, "Uh…"

But then Timmy said, "He's right. I met him earlier today."

"Oh." Young Tucker understood. "So, he was the one you told me about."

"Uh…Timmy?" Young Danny said in a shy tone.

"Yeah?" Timmy asked, wanting to know what he wanted to say.

"Um…thanks for…helping me…before when I…fell."

"I think Danny's right." Young Tucker said. "He would've hurted himself if you hadn't come along."

Timmy smiled and replied, "Sure thing, dude. But make sure you stop hopping fences until you're fourteen." Then he muttered. "And try not to go through any portals while you're at it."

"Huh?" Young Tucker asked as he and Young Danny looked confused.

Timmy quickly said, "Nothing, nothing!" Then he turned around. "Man, what am I supposed to do? I can't let Danny and Tucker find out I'm from the past, I mean if he finds out I'm not supposed to be older than him, he'll-"

Then Timmy's eyes widen as he realizes something, he turned to Young Danny with a smile as he said, "I'm older than you!"

Young Danny didn't say anything as he hid behind Young Tucker. But Timmy just grabbed Young Danny by his arm and pulled him out as he said, "Man, I can't believe I didn't see it before! I'm now older than you and this is so much cooler!"

But Young Tucker just grabbed Young Danny by his other arm and pulled his back as he said, "Hey, what do you think you're doing with my best bud? And what the heck are you talking about?"

Timmy just kept pulling Young Danny towards him as he shouted, "That's none of your business! I've come too far and I'm not about to let ghost powers or you get in the way!"

"That's what you think!" Young Tucker shouted back.

As Timmy and the Young Tucker kept pulling Young Danny back and forth, Young Danny didn't say anything as he got a worried look.

Timmy then sighed as he loosened his grip on Young Danny. "Alright, Tuck. You win. I can't compete with best friends over- Hey look, a free videogame sale!"

"Where?" Young Tucker asked as he turned around. But doesn't see Timmy chuckle quietly as he grabbed Young Danny's arm and ran off with him.

* * *

In the present, Cosmo and Wanda had explained to Danny, Sam, and Tucker about what Timmy did.

"And that's how the fudge cake got invented." Cosmo explained, "By an unknown laboratory accident."

Danny, Sam, and Tucker all glanced at each other in confusion until Wanda said, "I think what Cosmo means to say is, that's what happened after Timmy left for the past, and we haven't seen him since then."

"That explains everything." Danny said as he began to realize everything. "The past, the scar, Timmy's in the past and he's changing everything!" Danny then got an angry look as he began to walk off.

"Danny, what do you think you're doing?" Sam asked.

Danny turned and angrily answered, "I'm not gonna let that annoying brat wreck my childhood! I'm going into the past and I'm bringing his butt back over here to the present!"

"Wait a minute, man." Tucker said. "Unless you have a time machine, I don't think that's gonna be possible."

"Yeah," Sam agreed. "How do you expect to get into the past by yourself?"

"Easy," Danny answered. "Cuz, I'm not going alone." He turned to Cosmo and Wanda. "You two are gonna take me there."

Cosmo laughed. "Sorry pal, but we cannot just take you to the past."

"Why not?" Danny asked. "Are you aware that your friend is totally messing with MY past?"

"We're completely aware of that." Cosmo replied. "But Timmy specifically told us to stay here and keep you from finding out where he's gone."

The three all look confused again until Sam smirked and said, "Oh, did he? And did he tell you what to do unless we DID find out?"

Cosmo and Wanda glance at each other in shock. "Well, no, not exactly." Wanda answered.

"Then, you guys are gonna take me to where Timmy is right now." Danny told the fairies.

"Okay." Wanda said. "It wouldn't hurt to check and see how Timmy's doing."

"Yeah," Danny nodded as he glared. "And maybe even give him a spanking when I catch him."

Danny turned to Sam and Tucker. "I'll see ya guys soon."

Sam and Tucker wave to him for luck and Danny closes his eyes as Cosmo and Wanda wave their wands, and they and Danny disappear into a cloud of pink smoke.

* * *

Back in the past, Timmy and the Young Danny were sitting on the steps of Fenton Works, reading comic books.

"Man," Timmy said amazed. "I found these in the back of your closet full of dust when you were fourteen."

"Huh?" Young Danny asked as he looked up from his book.

"Uh, nothing." Timmy quickly replied.

Young Danny just assumed it was nothing and looked back at the comic book, saying nothing. Timmy then looked at Young Danny since he and him weren't saying anything. Then Timmy broke the silence, saying, "Alright, would it kill you to at least say one thing?"

Young Danny's eyes widen a bit as he looked nervous. "Um…I, uh…"

Timmy just sighed and smiled. "It's okay. At least you hang out with me unlike my cousin."

"Who…is your cousin?" Young Danny shyly asked.

Timmy answered, "He's just some boring teenager, who's so busy with his own stuff that he doesn't have time to spend with me."

"Oh." Young Danny just replied.

"Yeah. Even if he is Danny Phantom."

Young Danny looked surprised and asked, "Who's…Danny Phantom?"

Timmy realized what he said and smiled as he answered, "Oh, he's just this totally awesome superhero that saves everyone all the time. He even saved me and my friends a couple of times."

Young Danny got a shy smile. "Wow, really?"

"Yeah. But once you get to know him, he's just another boring teenager."

"I wish I could be a superhero." Young Danny said.

Timmy chuckled nervously. "Well…you may never know. I mean Danny Phantom can handle anything whether it's a ghost or GHOST!"

"Um…you already said ghost." Young Danny mentioned until Timmy turns his head forward and he gasp to see Skulker.

Skulker looked around and wondered where he was. "That's strange. That portal seemed to have brought me out here." Then he noticed Timmy and Young Danny. "You two!" He flew up to them and asked, "Where is this location?"

Timmy didn't answer since he looked nervous, but then he noticed something about the ghost. "Hey, aren't you one of Danny's enemies?"

"I have enemies?" Young Danny asked as he his behind Timmy.

"Shh!" Timmy whispered.

"So, you know that ghost whelp?" Skulker asked Timmy.

Timmy tried not to look nervous. "Maybe. But how did you get here in the past?"

"The past?" Skulker questioned until he spots Young Danny hiding behind Timmy looking frightened. As he looked closer at him, he started to recognize him as Danny Fenton. Skulker soon smirks as he said. "The past, you say."

"Uh…uh…" Timmy stuttered until Skulker pushed him out of the way and grabbed a hold of Young Danny. "Danny!"

Skulker smirked as he held Young Danny by his overall straps and aimed a cannon at him. "Destroying you right now in the past will save me the trouble of trying to destroy you in the future."

Young Danny whimpered quietly as he closed his eyes in fear.

"Let him go, metal head!" Timmy yelled as he flung the comic book at Skulker's face and it caused him to lose his grip on Young Danny.

He dropped on his rear end, and Timmy ran up to him and helped him up. "Come on, Danny. You have to go ghost!"

"What's a 'go ghost'?" Young Danny asked.

"Oh, right." Timmy said when he remembered his cousin was only eight. "Then we have to get out of here!"

Timmy pulled Young Danny away as Skulker pulled the book off his face and crushed it to pieces. "You can run, future ghost brat. But you can't hide."

_That's the end of the first part. Will Danny find Timmy, and will Timmy and Young Danny escape Skulker? Everything will be answered in the next and final part. Now please review._


	2. Part 2

_Here's the next part of Fairies and Ghosts Unite: Time Crasher. Last time, Timmy went to the past to visit Danny's young self, but Skulker found the two, and started attacking them. But Danny along with Cosmo and Wanda are in the past too, trying to find them._

**Part 2**

Meanwhile, Danny, Cosmo, and Wanda finally poof into the past, they look around, but don't see Timmy anywhere.

"No sign of that meddling brat anywhere." Danny said.

"He has to be around here somewhere." Wanda said, looking around.

Danny thought for a sec. "Maybe if I get a bird's eye view, I might be able to spot him. I gotta find cover somewhere, so I can go ghost."

"No problem!" Cosmo said as he waved his wand, causing a telephone booth to appear.

Danny frowned in annoyance as dully said, "Thanks."

Then he walked inside, and a flash of light came from inside with Danny phasing from atop of the booth. "Come on!" Danny told the fairies as he flew away with Cosmo and Wanda following.

* * *

Somewhere else, Timmy and Young Danny were running away as Skulker was trying to blast them with his cannon.

"Keep up, Danny!" Timmy yelled to Young Danny, who was lagging behind as Timmy pulled him.

Young Danny whimpered as he said in exhaustion, "I…can't."

Timmy stopped running along with Young Danny, and he looked at Skulker coming at them. Then Timmy grabbed the lid off a trashcan and he flung it a Skulker like a Frisbee.

Skulker dodged the lid as he laughed. "Ha! You missed, you human brat!"

"Wasn't aiming at you." Timmy said as he smirked with his arms crossed.

The lid bounced off a light post and it flew at the back of Skulker's head, knocking him back.

"Danny Phantom did that move on a couple of ecto-pusses one time." Timmy whispered to Young Danny.

But the moment was spoiled when a laser nearly fired at Timmy and Young Danny's feet. They look up to see Skulker, who was back up. "Don't think you can get away so easily." He said as he aimed his laser at them.

"Run!" Timmy yelled as he grabbed Young Danny's arm and ran away with him.

The two run into an ally as they hide and catch their breath. "You okay, dude?" Timmy asked.

Young Danny just looked scared as he said, "Oh, Mommy and Daddy are right. Ghosts are real."

Timmy looked away as he got a guilty look. "Oh man, this is all my fault. If I hadn't have come here, Skulker wouldn't have come and Danny wouldn't be in trouble right now. And the bad thing is that my Time Scooter is still broken and I'm stuck here with Skulker and Danny's past self."

"Danny?" A little girl's voice asked.

Timmy and Young Danny turned to see a little girl with black hair tied in pigtails, wearing a purple dress and black shoes.

Young Danny recognized the girl and he smiled. "Sam."

"Sam?" Timmy questioned.

"Tucker told me what happened." Young Sam mentioned.

Then Young Tucker came from behind Young Sam and said, "And he's the one who took Danny."

"Wait, it's not what you think!" Timmy said defensively

But then Young Danny ran up to Young Sam and Tucker. "Guys, there's a big scary ghost that's trying to kill us." He told them.

"Kill you?" Young Tucker asked.

Young Danny nodded and then he ran behind Young Sam and Tucker in fright.

"It's true." Timmy told them. "There's a ghost following us and he could be anywhere near us."

"You're probably faking it to scare Danny." Young Sam said in disbelief.

"Yeah, you're gonna have to give us proof." Young Tucker told Timmy.

Before Timmy could say anything, Skulker found them and smirked as he said, "There you are, whelps! I told you, you couldn't hide from me!"

Young Danny, Sam, and Tucker scream in fear as Timmy shouts, "There's your proof! Now you guys gotta run!"

As Skulker shot a laser toward Timmy, he quickly jumped out of the way and ran toward the young Danny, Tucker, and Sam, pushing them forward as they ran away from Skulker.

The four ran to the back of Fenton Works, and Young Sam spotted the wooden fence. She then lifted it up and revealed it was loose and led inside.

"Come in here." She told the boys.

Timmy, Young Danny and Tucker quickly ran through the fence followed by Sam, and it led into Danny's backyard.

"I think we're safe here." Timmy said until he spotted Skulker above them. "Or not."

Skulker then aimed a cannon at Young Sam and Tucker, and it shot green goop toward them and stuck them to the wall.

"Sam! Tucker!" Timmy yelled in panic.

Then he turned to see Skulker aiming his cannon at Young Danny, who was backing away in fear.

"Say goodbye, you tiny whelp." Skulker said as he aimed his cannon at Young Danny. "Because soon you won't even have a future."

Young Danny backed into the fence as he shivered in fear and closed one eye. Skulker then shot his cannon at him and a green rope tied around Young Danny. He struggled to get out of it, but it was on too tight. But then, the rope starts to shrink around Young Danny, and he started to cry as he tried to get out.

"Hang on, Danny!" Timmy yelled as he was about to run up to him, but Skulker grabbed him.

"Save your breath, child." Skulker said. "Once those ecto-binders completely squeeze the life out him, there will be no one left to get in my way."

The ecto-binders become tighter and Young Danny cries as he screams in pain.

* * *

Meanwhile, Cosmo and Wanda were flying in the air until they noticed Danny wasn't behind them. They looked down and noticed Danny was leaning on the ground. They fly down to him to see if he was alright.

"Danny, what's wrong?" Wanda asked.

Danny struggled to get up on his feet. "I don't know…I feel weird all of a sudden."

Then his body started to blink and flash, and then Danny looked at his hands and noticed they were disappearing.

"Oh no." Danny said as he realized what was happening.

* * *

The ecto-binders were getting smaller and smaller, and were crushing the life out of Young Danny as he cried in pain.

"Danny, no!" Young Sam and Tucker cried for their friend.

Timmy had a shocked look while he was being held by Skulker and he watched Young Danny being crushed.

"I won't let you hurt my cousin!" Timmy yelled as he bit his big bucktooth into Skulker's armor, causing it to spark.

Skulker grunted as he loosened his grip on Timmy, allowing him to quickly run away from him. Timmy quickly ran to Young Danny's aid.

"Hang on, Danny! I'll get you out of here!" Timmy shouted as he saw Young Danny passing out as the ecto-binders shrunk more, causing him to stop breathing.

Timmy grabbed a hold of the ecto-binder and he tried as hard as he could to pull them apart. Timmy grunted as he tried harder to pull it apart as it kept shrinking, and then it started to break apart. Once he completely tore it apart, the ecto-binder disappeared and Young Danny was now unconscious as he fell forward with Timmy catching him.

"Danny!" Timmy called as he shook Young Danny by his shoulders. "Come on, Danny! You have to wake up or you won't…"

But Young Danny still remained motionless, not waking up. This caused Danny to blink even more as he fell down to the ground unconscious with his whole body beginning to disappear. Cosmo and Wanda looked at each other in worry.

"No!" Timmy cried as he hugged Young Danny. "I'm so sorry. If I hadn't have come here, this never would've happened. I don't care whether you're fourteen, ten, or eight. I like you no matter what age you are and even if you do have cool ghost powers. I just wish you could wake up, and then you could still exist in the future."

* * *

Danny was still lying on the ground unconscious and still vanishing, almost completely gone. But then his whole body flashes again and he suddenly stops disappearing as he begins to open his eyes.

* * *

Also, the Young Danny groans as he starts to open his eyes. Timmy's eyes widen when he notices. "Danny?"

Young Danny then sat up and took a deep breath when he was able to breathe again. "Timmy?" he asked when he looked at him.

"Danny, are you okay?" Timmy asked.

"I…I think so." Young Danny replied.

"Yes!" Timmy cheered as he pulls Young Danny closely with him grunting as Timmy held him by his head. "I knew you wouldn't die, and that means you'll still exist in the future."

"Danny! Timmy!" Young Tucker called out. "Aren't you forgetting us?"

Timmy noticed them still stuck to the wall and he let go of Young Danny. "Oh, right. Come on, Danny. We have to help them."

Timmy and Young Danny ran over to the Young Sam and Tucker to help them get out of the goop.

"Hang on, guys." Timmy said as he tried to free Young Tucker. "We'll have you outta here in no time."

"Guess again!" Skulker said as he aimed a laser at the kids.

Timmy, Young Danny, Sam, and Tucker all screamed thinking it was the end for them. But then a green ecto-beam hit Skulker in the back to stop him from attacking. Then he turns to see someone standing on top of the fence in front of the bright sun. A closer look reveals that it was Danny Phantom.

While Young Danny, Sam, and Tucker still looked shocked by this, Timmy just had a wide smile to see his 'older' cousin here to rescue them.

"What's up, Skulker?" Danny asked with his arms crossed. "You give up the 'Ghost Zone's greatest hunter' image and changed it to 'playground bully'?"

Skulker just glared and said, "You're here too, huh? Well, I'll just have the pleasure of hunting both you and your younger self."

"Why don't you just pick on somebody your own size?" Danny said as he flew forward and punched Skulker hard.

While Danny was keeping Skulker busy, Timmy and Young Danny began to try and free Young Sam and Young Tucker.

Young Danny used all his strength to try and pull apart the goop, and once he finally freed Young Sam, she hopped down from the fence and gave a big hug to Young Danny.

"Oh Danny, that was so scary." Young Sam said as she hugged Young Danny. "I thought that ghost would've crushed."

"I was scared too." Young Danny told Young Sam as he hugged her back.

Then Young Sam stopped and noticed Danny fighting Skulker. "Who is that guy?" She asked Young Danny.

Young Danny looked and smiled a bit. "I think that's the superhero Timmy talked about before. What was his name again?"

Timmy finally got Young Tucker free as he looked nervous a bit. "Oh, uh…he's…" Then Timmy sees Cosmo and Wanda poof next to him. "Cosmo? Wanda? You're here too?"

"That's right, Timmy." Cosmo said as he smiled.

"And it's a good thing we got here as soon as we did." Wanda mentioned.

Danny then launched a large ghost ray at Skulker, sending him flying away out of the yard. Then Danny sighed as he relaxed a bit.

"Danny, over here!" Timmy called out as Danny turned to see him.

"Timmy!" Danny called as he ran up to him. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah." Timmy answered.

"Good," Danny said as he began to frown. "Cuz I am so gonna kill you."

"What?!" Timmy asked in shock. "What did I do?"

"What do you mean, what did you do?" Danny asked annoyed. "First you totally don't listen to me, next you come here in the past and start messing around with it, and then you almost get me killed!"

Then Timmy shouted, "Well, I saved you didn't I? Besides don't forget it's your fault I'm here anyway?"

"How is it my fault?"

While the two were arguing, the young Danny, Sam, and Tucker were watching along with the fairies. Until Young Danny tried to get their attention. "Um…" Young Danny spoke softly.

But Danny just continued to argue with Timmy. "I was coming back anyway. You don't really think I'd just take off and leave like that, did you?"

"Well, you should be a little more specific about where you're going." Timmy just said as he crossed his arms and turned his head away.

Young Danny still tried to get their attention. "Um…hey..."

But he still couldn't get their attention as he watched them still argue, hearing Danny say, "It still doesn't give you the right to mess with MY past!"

Then Young Danny watched as Timmy replied, "And what are YOU gonna about it?"

Young Danny's eyes suddenly widen as he watches something what Danny does and he winces as he watches it with slapping sounds being heard.

"Ow!" Timmy yelled in pain. "Alright that does it!"

"Ow, hey!" Danny yelled in pain as Young Danny watched as he winced.

Then Young Danny runs over to the two to reveal that Danny has Timmy over his knee with his hand above him while Timmy was yanking on Danny's cheek. While the two were angrily growling at each other, Young Danny tapped on Danny's shoulder and said, "Um, excuse me?"

Timmy and Danny finally stopped growling at each other and turned their eyes to Young Danny. But Young Danny just stood there not saying anything else.

Timmy and Danny were still in the same position as Danny began to ask, "Is he supposed to be…"

"Yup, he is." Timmy replied.

Young Sam came up to them and said, "You guys shouldn't be fighting."

"Yeah," Wanda agreed. "Don't forget a ghost is still here."

"You're right." Danny admitted as he and Timmy stopped fighting and stood up.

"Where's the ghost now?" Young Tucker asked.

Timmy shrugged and guessed, "Maybe he gave up."

But suddenly the fence blew apart and they saw Skulker standing there. "I'll never give up when it comes to hunting down you."

Young Danny, Sam, and Tucker scream in fear until Danny shouts, "Calm down, you guys!"

Skulker shoots a missile towards them and the kids and fairies scream until Danny turns them all intangible, having the missile miss them.

"We're gonna die!" Young Tucker cried.

"We're NOT gonna die." Danny told him. "Here's what I want you to do. You and Sam run away from here as fast as you can, and we'll lead the ghost away."

Then Young Danny asked, "What…what about me?"

"You're gonna have to come with us." Danny told him.

"But what if the ghost gets Danny?" Young Sam asked.

Danny explained, "He's after me…and Danny. So if Timmy and I take Danny with us, we can lead the ghost away and you can hide somewhere until we get him out of here."

Young Sam and Tucker looked unsure.

"Don't worry guys." Timmy told them. "He'll be just fine with us."

"They're right." Young Danny agreed. "I'll be back."

Danny and Timmy smiled at each other until they hear a loud noise and they turn to see Skulker with a large cannon aimed at them.

"Guys, run!" Danny yelled to Young Sam and Tucker.

When Skulker shot another missile at them, Young Sam and Tucker ran in one direction while Timmy, Danny, and his past self ran in the other having the attack miss. Then Danny grabbed onto Timmy and Young Danny as he flew in the air.

"You can try and run, but you won't be going anywhere else." Skulker said as he flew after them.

* * *

Danny was flying with Timmy and Young Danny in the air, trying to get away from Skulker. Young Danny looked a bit scared and nauseous. "I don't think I like being up here." He groaned.

"You get used to it." Danny told him.

"Danny, how are we gonna get Skulker out of here?" Timmy asked.

"We would have to find a way to bring him back to the future." Danny answered.

Then Timmy mentions, "But the Time Scooter I used is broken, and I don't think trying to get Skulker on it would've been easy."

Cosmo and Wanda were flying with them as Wanda asks, "Then how are you gonna get him and you guys back to the future together?"

"Um…" Young Danny began to say. "Did you guys say that ghost was after me?"

Danny answered, "Well, yeah that's pretty much the problem."

Young Danny shyly said, "Uh…I think I…."

"Well, what is it?" Timmy impatiently asked.

"I think I…have a plan that could help."

"You?" Timmy asked surprised. "You mean you have plan that could stop Skulker?"

Danny glares at Timmy, feeling offended until he notices Young Danny looking at him oddly, and then he stops glaring and looks away.

"So, what's your plan?" Timmy asked Young Danny.

Young Danny began to explain, "Um…"

* * *

Later on, Young Danny was standing outside of Fenton Works by himself, looking a bit nervous. But then Skulker flies above Young Danny, spotting him.

"I've finally found you, little brat." Skulker said as he smirked.

Young Danny starts to slowly back away saying, "Why…why are you after me?"

Skulker answered, "Just taking care of a little business so you don't end up pestering me in the future."

As Skulker flew toward Young Danny, he kept backing away until he tripped backwards and fell down.

"Pity though. You're not much of a challenge here."

Young Danny suddenly smirked as he said, "Guess again."

Then he got up and quickly ran up the step and went inside Fenton Works.

"What?!" Skulker yelled as he glared angrily and phased through the door after him.

Inside the house, Young Danny was running as fast as he could away from Skulker. He ran downstairs that led to the basement and down to where the Ghost Lab was. When Skulker reached the lab, he looked around and noticed Young Danny wasn't there.

"Where are you?" Skulker called out.

"I'm right here!" A voice called out as Danny came flying in and gave Skulker a massive punch.

Then Timmy jumped in, holding an Ecto-Blaster. "And so am I!" he shouted as he shot a blast at Skulker until he shot a net at Timmy that pushed him into Danny, having them land on the floor in the net.

"Sorry Danny." Timmy sadly apologized.

"It's okay." Danny replied the same way. "I think."

Skulker came up to them and smirked as he said, "Finally, now that I've captured you and your young cousin, I won't even have to bother with your small and weak past self."

"Danny's not weak!" Timmy protested. "He's small though, but not weak!"

"And I- I mean he's definitely strong enough to beat you!" Danny added.

Skulker just laughed at that. "Yeah right, whelps."

Young Danny peeked out from the table he was hiding behind and he saw and heard what was going on. When he noticed Danny and Timmy looking scared while they were trapped by Skulker, he then got an angry look as he ducked back behind the table.

"Any last words?" Skulker asked Timmy and Danny.

"Leave them alone!" A small voice called out.

Skulker turned around and saw Young Danny standing there with a determined look. "Let my friends go." He demanded.

Skulker just laughed. "What's a little brat like you going to do about it?"

"This!" Young Danny then took something out of his front pocket, and then he aimed a small device at Skulker, and it shot out an electrical beam and it hit Skulker, making his suit spark.

"What?!" He asked in shock.

The net holding Danny and Timmy suddenly disappeared and they stood up as Danny flew up and kicked Skulker away.

"The Ghost-Tech Deactivator," Danny said as he recognized the device his younger self used on Skulker. "Man, I used to love that thing."

Then Timmy ran over to Skulker. "That'll teach you never underestimate my cousin. And now I wish I had a Fenton Thermos."

Cosmo and Wanda smile as they wave their wands, and a Fenton Thermos appeared in Timmy's hand.

"See ya." Timmy smirked as he used the thermos on Skulker and it sucked him in as he screamed.

After Timmy closed the lid, he and Danny high-five each other as they cheered. "All right!" They both said to each other.

Then Young Danny comes up to them, and Timmy says, "Danny, you were awesome!"

"I was?" Young Danny asked as he smiled shyly.

"You bet." Danny said as he ruffled his hair. "You saved us back there."

"Wow, I did, didn't I?" Young Danny said amazed. "Then that means I can be a superhero too."

Danny chuckled nervously. "Yeah, you just might someday."

Then Wanda flew over to Timmy and Danny. "So boys, you ready to head back."

"You bet." Timmy replied. "But first, I wish the Time Scooter was fixed to take us back to the present."

Cosmo and Wanda wave their wands and the Time Scooter poofs in front of them, repaired.

"What's going on?" Young Danny wondered.

Danny leaned down to his younger self. "Listen, Danny. Timmy and I kinda have to leave now."

Young Danny got a bit of a sad look. "But, where are you going?"

"Uh, well…" Danny tried to answer.

"Home." Timmy already answered. "That's really far away."

Danny nodded in agreement. "Right."

"But…But will I ever see you guys again?" Young Danny asked.

Danny stood up as he and Timmy stare at each other. "Uh…" They both stuttered, wondering how to answer the question.

"Well, I'll see you again someday." Timmy told Young Danny.

"Yeah," Danny also said. "And I'm pretty sure you'll see me again too."

Young Danny nodded as he smiled. "Okay. I can't wait."

"Well, we better start heading back." Danny told Timmy and his fairies.

"Back to the future!" Cosmo blurted out, having them glare at him. "I mean, back to the…" but Wanda quickly uses her wand to zip Cosmo's mouth closed.

"Oh, and by the way." Danny said as he leaned down to Young Danny and pulled him close as he whispered in his ear. "Make sure you don't lend your Game Buddy to Tucker, cuz trust me, you're not gonna get it back."

Young Danny got a weird look as he watched Danny, Cosmo, and Wanda hop on the scooter as a portal opens up and Timmy drives the scooter through as it disappears.

Young Danny smiled in amazement as he said, "Wow, I hope I can have a future like that someday."

* * *

Back in the present, Sam and Tucker were at Fenton Works in Timmy's room. They were sitting around waiting for their friends to come back until a portal opened up and out came Timmy, Danny, Cosmo, and Wanda on the Time Scooter.

"Hey, you're back!" Tucker cried happily.

"Yup," Danny said as he hopped off the scooter and changed into Danny Fenton. "I'm back and I exist."

"I just hope you two didn't mess around with the past too much." Sam said.

Danny looked at Timmy, and smiled as he replied, "Nah, not too bad."

"Yeah," Timmy replied innocently. "How could we mess with the past when we like the future we have now?"

"Well, that's good to hear." Sam said as she smiled in relief.

Then Wanda said, "And I hope you learned something from all this, Timmy."

"Yeah," Timmy said as he started to chuckle. "I can't believe you never told me this, guys." He said to Sam and Tucker. "You never mentioned how quiet, wimpy, and shy Danny used to be. I never would've guessed."

Danny then glared at Timmy angrily.

"I guess it is pretty hard to believe, considering he's hero now." Sam said, "Although, he wasn't wimpy all the time."

"Yeah," Tucker agreed. "He one time battled a ghost that was trying to kill him when he was eight."

Danny and Timmy looked at each other when they realized that's what they just did back in the past with Skulker and Young Danny.

Danny smiled nervously as he said, "Uh…Now that you mention it. I do remember all that now."

"He sure does." Timmy also said, "Cuz I was the one who reminded him."

Then Wanda said, "So, Timmy, I hope you won't be doing anything like that ever again."

"He won't be." Danny already answered. "Because I'm gonna be watching him more closely from now on."

Timmy got closer to Danny, and smiled as he said, "Glad to hear. Cuz that means you have to take me everywhere. Including ghost fights."

Danny pushed Timmy away as he said, "That's not entirely what I meant, Timmy."

Timmy crossed his arms. "That's totally what you meant."

"No, it's not." Danny said as he began to walk off.

"Yes, it is." Timmy objected as he followed him.

"No, it's not."

"Yes, it is."

NO. It's not."

YES. It is."

The two kept arguing as they walked off, and Sam, Tucker, Cosmo, and Wanda watched them.

Sam sighed, "They really need to grow up."

"Tell me about it." Wanda groaned.

**The End**

_That's the end of this short, I hope you liked it. Like I said before, this was just a short story that takes place after the first story, and sadly there won't be a Fairies and Ghosts Unite 4. But please review and read the other three Fairies and Ghosts Unite stories if you haven't yet._


End file.
